RPN-9 program schedule
Radio Philippines Network (RPN) is a Philippine media company which duly-franchised to operate broadcasting stations, with main broadcast facilities in Broadacst City Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Metro Manila. It is the highly-competitive viewing television network in the country with its regional TV and radio stations operating, reaching 50% of all television-owning households in the country. Since its inception in 1960 and headquartered in Quezon City, RPN, whose tagline Kasama Ako!, provides the entire programming of Channel 9 ranging from the American series, movies and shows, animes, cartoons and Tagalized telenovelas to the original quality local productions, and is authorized to enter into blocktimer agreements with third parties which purchase airtime for the broadcast of their programs of RPN, and known for its top-notch programming, corporate image, innovative promotions and trend-setting on-ground activities. RPN 9 continued to diversify its programming format as it featured hit international TV series - Survivor in 2013 and subsequently acquired its succeeding editions. The exclusive Philippine TV airing of the hit international series was such a great success that they imported The Amazing Race with its 28th season in 2016 and Hell's Kitchen with its 15th season in 2016. From Monday to Friday, RPN 9 offers viewers the hottest and latest shows and episodes straight from the U.S. Stay up to date in the world of entertainment with the vast lineup of Fresh from the U.S. titles on weeknights that include: the hottest teen drama series Riverdale, two of the action police drama hits like NCIS and the long-running Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, the power-packed action-packed superhero Arrow, the hilarious rom-com musical Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, medical drama Grey's Anatomy, and the action-adventure MacGyver. RPN 9 also has the homegrown local shows became popular primetime, such as E-Extra, Kasama Break the Bank, Happy Chie, One Sound, Wattpad Presents, Boses Tinig Pinoy, and Music Sessions. About Us Since the granting of its broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country’s broadcast industry. The network has made its mark in Philippine radio and television history with its string of innovations and achievements which include: : The introduction of state-of-the-art superior color transmission dubbed Accucolor in 1969. : The first remote color transmissions with the latest Outside Broadcast (OB) Van in the country. : The first nationwide TV broadcasts via domestic satellite in 1981. : The longest running top-rating TV series in the 70’s such as John en Marsha and Superstar. : The production of critically acclaimed, distinctly award-winning Filipino mini-series like Malayo ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. : The first record-breaking half-hour daily serial, Marimar – RPN’s “programming coup” in 1996 that dislodged the top two TV networks’ programs in the 6pm timeslot. : RPN was the original home of the top Hollywood TV series MacGyver, Ally McBeal, The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg and The Practice. These were just few of the shows which became popular to Filipino TV viewers through RPN channel 9. PROFILE: :On June 19, 1960, the Philippine Legislature passed Republic Act No. 2980 which granted RPN a franchise to construct, establish, maintain and operate radio broadcasting and television stations in the Philippines. Once fully operational, it launched its flagship radio station in Manila, DZBI. By 1967, RPN had grown into a full network, operating DZRR in Manila as well as DZAX in Manila, DZAH and DZBS in Baguio, DZTG in Tuguegarao, DZRL in Laoag, and DXDX in Dadiangas. :Since the granting of its first broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country's broadcast industry. :1969 was a signal year in the growth of RPN. It was in this year that the network branched out into television with channel 9 in Manila and channel 12 in Baguio. It was also in 1969 that RPN introduced technical milestones in Philippine television. First, help and funding for the new TV network partly came from ABS-CBN in the form of its old headquarters along Roxas Boulevard and brought in its Toshiba equipment which enabled Channel 9 to telecast in full color. :Accucolor, as its color casting capability was named, was far superior and professional from the test-quality color broadcasts then being run in the country. :Then, RPN brought in the first Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) in the country, making it possible to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverage from remote sites. :RPN entered the 1970’s as the country’s premiere radio and television network with the coverage of the times epochal events by its award-winning news and public affairs, it’s TV Hall-of-Fame local and international services, landmark local and foreign entertainment specials and extensive coverage of sporting events, from Philippines Basketball to Munich and Montreal Olympiads. :A decade later, in 1981, RPN introduced another first, when it brought true “networking” to the country as it pioneered the use of domestic satellite to simulcast its primetime block programs over all its TV stations nationwide through its new domestic satellite (DOMSAT) technology, making it possible for provincial audiences to view the same programs at the same time as their Manila counterparts. :Today, RPN continues to provide an exceptional broadcasting together with its provincial TV and radio stations nationwide and one of the media companies under the Presidential Communications Operations Office headed by Secretary Martin Andanar. OTHER HISTORICAL ACHIEVEMENTS: ' :- Pioneered the TV newscasting came out with the first TV newspaper program: ''Newswatch, the longest-running English news program in the Philippines. :- Introduced two of the longest running sitcoms in Philippine TV (John en Marsha and Buddy en Sol). :- Cover live via satellite major sporting events, including the Olympics. :- Came out with Superstar variety program format. :- Launching the longest-running noontime variety TV show on Philippine television: Eat Bulaga! (hosted by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon) :- Use computer graphics in its station breaks, including program plugs and station IDs. :- Launched the first local animation series Ang Panday. :- Made public affairs program more popularly appealing like Tell The People with Julie Yap Daza. :- Introduced the first and award-winning Filipino mini-series such as Malayo Pa Ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. :- RPN also aired anime programming (making them one of the first to do so in the country) including Macross, Astroboy, Starblazers and 90's anime Dragon Ball Z, and some imported and syndicated programs from the United States. :The network also became home to, from 1978 up to the early 1980s, the Super Sentai series (making it the first in the Philippines to do so, becoming a pioneer in broadcasting tokusatsu and sentai programs in the country in the process). These made it a reason for the network in 1982 to adopt The Leader as its official slogan, coupled with its Number 9 and the red corporate logos, due to its massive successes as the nation's number one network. :- Launched the telenovela genre starting with La Traidora and followed by the phenomenal Marimar, which quickly became a popular program for the network, and setting the trend. :- Ever since they stopped producing the local productions altogether by 1996, RPN 9 has become a full fledged depository for all the well-known U.S. TV shows available. RPN established itself as the Philippine home network of the best in English programming and telenovelas, coupled with blockbuster movies. :After having been granted a new franchise in 2004, RPN continues its dedication not only to the goal of providing the Philippine TV audience with high quality English language entertainment and news programs, but also, to contributing in raising the people's awareness of utmost concern. '''MISSION: :To provide socially responsible television and radio programs and services are informative, educational, and entertaining in accordance with the highest standards of both the media and advertising industries in the interest of the public we are committed to serve. :CHAIRMAN: :Tonypet Albano :PRESIDENT and CEO: :Armie Jarin-Bennett :GENERAL MANAGER: :Ida Barrameda :OPERATIONS REGIONAL MANAGER: :Nestor Sandoval :ENGINEERING MANAGER: :Engr. Rene Allarde. :Radio Philippines Network (RPN) :Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City :Tel.: 931-8618; 435-7403 :Fax: 931-8618 :RPN Sales & Marketing Office :Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, :Telefax: 435-6660 Schedule RPN is the general entertainment channel for the millennials ranging from the U.S. imports to the Filipino-made homegrown programs, with some sports programs (like MBA and Top Rank Boxing), news and public affairs, educational (Eskwela ng Bayan) and children's programs, cartoons, animes, telenovelas, movies and home shopping (TV Shop). :Weekdays :5:30 am - Newswatch sa Umaga (LIVE) :6 am - Wake Up Call (LIVE) :8 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Karen's World (Eskwela ng Bayan) (in HD) :Tue & Thurs: Why? (Eskwela ng Bayan) (in HD) :8:30 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Alikabok (Eskwela ng Bayan) (in HD) :Tue & Thurs: Solved (Eskwela ng Bayan) (in HD) :9 am - Barney & Friends (in HD) (RPN Kids) :9:30 pm - Sesame Street (in HD) (RPN Kids) :10 am - TV Shop :11 am - The Simpsons (in HD) :11:30 am - Newswatch sa Tanghali (LIVE) :12 nn - Student Canteen (LIVE) (in HD) :1:30 pm - Falling in Love with Ramon (in HD) :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Batibot (in HD) :4:30 pm - Throwback TV (in HD) (Manila); Arangkada Balita regional editions (LIVE) (RPN Regional) :5 pm - Lingkod Bayan (LIVE) :5:45 pm - Legal Forum (LIVE) :6 pm - E-Extra (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Arangkada Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - Kasama, Break the Bank (LIVE) (in HD) :8:30 pm - The Three Sides of Ana (in HD) :9 pm - :Mon: Riverdale (in HD) Tue: Arrow (in HD) Wed: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (in HD) Thurs: Survivor: David vs. Goliath (in HD) Fri: Hell's Kitchen: Rookies vs. Veterans (November 16, 2018-March 1, 2019) (in HD) / Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (in HD) (since March 8, 2019) :10 pm - :Mon: NCIS (in HD) Tue: America's Next Top Model (in HD) Wed: Queer Eye (2018 TV series) (in HD) Thurs: Grey's Anatomy (in HD) Fri: MacGyver (2016 revival) (in HD) (one of the best American shows on RPN) :11 pm - Newswatch (LIVE) :11:45 pm - :Mon: Firing Line (in HD) :Tue: SME GO, Powered by Go Negosyo (in HD) :Wed: Inside the Story (in HD) :Thurs: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (in HD) :Fri: Totoo TV (in HD) :12:30 am - All Hits Playlist (in HD) :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Saturday :6 am - Cathedral of Praise (in HD) :6:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade (in HD) :7:30 am - Asin at Ilaw (in HD) :8 am - Bananas in Pyjamas (revival in full CGI) (in HD) :8:30 am - Care Bears and Cousins (in HD) :9 am - Newswatch Junior Edition :9:30 am - Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (in HD) :10 am - Gundam Build Divers (in HD) :10:30 am - Penpen de Sarapen (in HD) :11:30 am - Daza's Kitchen (Sandy Daza) (in HD) :12 nn - Student Canteen (LIVE) (in HD) :2:30 pm - Biyaheng Langit (in HD) :3 pm - MBA (LIVE) (in HD) :7 pm - Happy Chie (in HD) :8 pm - One Sound (in HD) :8:30 pm - Wattpad Presents (in HD) :10 pm - Newswatch Weekend (LIVE) :10:30 pm - Saturday Night Blockbusters (in HD) :12:30 am - All Hits Playlist (in HD) :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Sunday :6 am - Shalom (Fr. Archie Huiriba) (in HD) :7 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) (in HD) :8 am - Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (in HD) :8:30 am - Ben 10 (2016 TV series) (in HD) :9 am - Newswatch Junior Edition :9:30 am - Line Town (in HD) :10 am - Naruto Shippuden (in HD) :10:30 am - Movie in the Making (in HD) :11 am - Confectionary Pastry (a newest dessert cooking show. Hosted by Chef Annie Lim) (in HD) :11:30 am - Kwarta o Kahon (LIVE) (in HD) :1 pm - Top Rank Boxing (in HD) :3 pm - MBA (LIVE) (in HD) :7 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (in HD) :8 pm - Music Sessions (in HD) :9 pm - Gag Kulit (in HD) :10 pm - Newswatch Weekend (LIVE) :10:30 pm - Sunday’s Big Event (in HD) :12:30 am - All Hits Playlist (in HD) :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop With RPN NewsBreak (from 10am, 11am, 4pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from PTV-4. regional network center programs in the RPN provinces. 'List of RPN talents' * Ate Maya (Kakki Teodoro) of Batibot * Kuya Fidel (Abner Delina) of Batibot * Koko Kwik-Kwak of Batibot * Mykel Ong * Janeena Chan (born in April 6, 1993) * Carlo Lorenzo * Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl (lady banker and ATM of Kasama, Break the Bank) * Kelly dela Cruz (RPN VJ) (your primetime girl) (Mon-Fri 8:30PM to 10PM) * Ken Alfonso * Sophia Zionne Ferrer * Chienna Filomeno * Jazz Ocampo * Clint Gabo * Nicole Hyala * Chris Tsuper * Saida Diola * Jasmine Curtis-Smith * Carl Guevara * Nonoy Zuñiga (judge of Boses Tinig Pinoy) * Aileen Papin (judge of Boses Tinig Pinoy) * John Nite (judge of Boses Tinig Pinoy) * Jungee Marcelo * Kyru Sri * Hillchiuu Tan * Koreen Medina * Reese Tayag * Jefferlyn Serrano * RPN young stars * Alicia Lacap * Frederick Fructuoso * Mika Salamanca * Rafa Florentino * RPN teen talents * Maliksi Morales (born in October 9, 2002) Boses Tinig Pinoy'' finalists''' * Coleen Mangabat * Mhelrose Uy * Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman * Jasmine Santos * Alex Soller * Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo * Christopher Mendoza * Ian Mendoza * Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca * Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin * Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez MBA on RPN * Mon Liboro (play-by-play, 2013-present) * Richard del Rosario (play-by-play: 2013-present) * Judah Paolo (play-by-play: 2013-present) * Clarles Tiu (play-by-play: 2017-present) * Manny Dandan (game analysis: 2013-2016, play-by-play: 2016-present) * Danny Francisco (game analysis: 2013-present) * Sev Sarmenta (game analysis: 2013-present) * Ryan Gregorio (game analysis: 2014-present) * JC Cuadrado (game analysis: 2013-present) * Alfrancis Chua (game analysis: 2013-present) * Bianca Roque (sideline reporter: 2013-present) * Jessica Mendoza (sideline reporter: 2013-present) * Sarah Carlos (sideline reporter: 2016-present) * Former: * Chiqui Reyes (play-by-play: 2013-2016) * Mico Halili (play-by-play: 2015-2017) * Noel Zarate (play-by-play: 2013-15) * Kenneth Duremdes (play-by-play: 2013-15) * Jong Uichico (game analyst, 2013-16) * Jason Webb (game analysis: 2014-16) * Barry Pascua (game analysis: 2013-14) * Cerah Hernandez (sideline reporter: 2013-16) RPN studios in Broadcast City * RPN Newscenter at RPN News Department Building in Broadcast City * Newswatch sa Umaga * Wake Up Call * Newswatch sa Tanghali * Newswatch Update * Arangkada Balita * Newswatch * Newswatch Weekend * RPN Studio (Broadcast City) * Batibot * Lingkod Bayan * One Sound (Live Studio 1 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Kasama, Break the Bank (Live Studio 1 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Penpen de Sarapen (Live Studio 2 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Music Sessions (Live Studio 3 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Happy Chie (Live Studio 4 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Variety shows * Student Canteen (RPN Delta Studio) * Kwarta o Kahon (Entertainment Plaza of SM City North EDSA) * Boses Tinig Pinoy (RPN Delta Studio) 'PROGRAMMING' :'''''Student Canteen :A pioneer noonime show for the youth made for high school, college and university students! :Monday to Friday 12:00nn - 1:30pm :Saturday 12:00nn - 2:30pm :It's 12 high noon. Welcome to your Student Canteen! :The pioneer noontime show of all time for the youth, hosted by Aaron Agassi, Angelo Ilagan, Lance Christopher and Marlann Flores, with co-hosts, Rhen Escaño, Jaco Benin, Clara Benin, Enzo Gallegos, Kim Ilagan, Mariz Rañeses, Zandra Summer, Arie Reyes, Miguel Estenzo and Luigi D'Avola. Capturing the young audience and the youth market as a hit among the student viewers made by the adolescent people and students in high school, college and university, Student Canteen is a phenomenal noontime musical variety show as a unique blend of contests, fun and games, musical performances and superb hosting that provides the template for noontime entertainment, with a youthful treatment, and segments which designed and produced by the students from high school, college and university. The show which used guest hosts, live bands, guest DJs, spontaneous out-of-the box sequences, etc. Music and bands, cheerleaders from all over the school, dancers, off-the-wall humor, sports, fashion, and even academics (with a twist, of course)! The show will provide students and campus for lunchtime and features the most popular and attractive students in the different high schools, colleges and universities. Student Canteen will promote positive values, digging into the core of today’s youth, with the hope of helping reinforce values and good habits during lunch break. Student Canteen will guarantee that its members will watch and support its TV programs, activities, and events! Student Canteen will guarantee the total noontime viewing habit for its members and audience. :Main hosts: :Aaron Agassi (born in 29 March 1989) :Angelo Ilagan (born in March 28, 1990) :Lance Christopher (born in August 23, 1990) :Marlann Flores (born in February 11, 1993) :Co-hosts: :Jaco Benin :Clara Benin (born in 19 February 1994) :Rhen Escaño :Enzo Gallegos :Kim Ilagan (born in April 21, 1995) :Mariz Rañeses (born in June 1, 1995) :Zandra Summer :Arie Reyes (born in August 9, 1994) :Miguel Estenzo :Luigi D'Avola :Tanner Mata (born in May 12, 1995) (2018-present) :Featuring: :DJ Coki :Student Canteen Dancers :Batibot :Monday to Friday 4:00pm - 4:30pm :Daily educational children's program teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids. Every parent today who grew up watching Batibot with its humor, muppets, live action and original music. :Throwback TV :Monday to Friday 4:30pm - 5:00pm :Throwback TV brings back the network’s hit shows from classic files in a fun-filled, imaginative production. Mykel Ong hosts the show in a hip manner as a video jock who does the intro, comments and wrapping up of the TV reruns. Mondays and Wednesdays feature John en Marsha, one of the most successful, the longest-running and most-watched primetime comedy sitcoms in the '70s and ’80s with the late Comedy King Dolphy and the late Nida Blanca. Comedy gag show comes back in Champoy every Tuesday and Thursday, featuring Subas Herrero, Tessie Tomas, Noel Trinidad, Mitch Valdez, Cherie Gil and Gary Lising. Production numbers make up Friday nights as the reruns of the longest-running musical variety show Superstar featuring Nora Aunor. :E-Extra :Monday to Friday 6:00pm - 6:30pm :E-Extra is RPN’s response for the need to provide its viewers a daily dose of entertaimment news. For the first time, a local program partners with one of the world’s leading entertainment news programs, E News, to bring you the latest in Hollywood showbiz scene. Furthermore, E-Extra covers the local and international entertainment industry and updates the latest about your favorite stars and celebrities, TV shows, movies, music and concerts and of course, everyone’s favorite, the gossip and blind items. The show uses both English and Filipino as their main language. E-Extra is anchored by TV presenter, online influencer, lifestyle blogger and model Janeena Chan. :Kasama: Break the Bank :Wanna win big in an instant? :Monday to Friday 7:30pm - 8:30pm :Kasama: Break the Bank, the newest collaboration behind RPN and Endemol, is the newest and most interactive game show on TV, wherein viewers can choose from the 14 briefcases that may contain cash prizes ranging from P1 to P100,000. Created as a companion show to the global hit, Deal or No Deal, Break the Bank employs 14 suitcases containing cash prizes between one peso to over a hundred thousand pesos. Viewers can join by texting a suitcase number of their choice anytime of the day. During the show, the 'randomizer' picks a number and a lucky viewer is chosen from the lot and called on live TV. This is when the negotiation starts. But the experience does not end there. Everyday, Carlo Lorenzo is joined by the sophisticated and no-nonsense Lady Banker and her ATM (Automated Tension Machine) Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl, in dishing out exciting, unpredictable, and fun-filled episodes where lots of cash and prizes can be won by YOU -- wherever you are. :Get the Chance to win P 100,000. :To join text REG BANK (Name/age/gender/address) and send to 2929. Registration is free! To download text BANK (download number from 1-10) to 2929. Example BANK 10 and send to 2929. *P15 per download. Open to Globe, Smart, TM and Sun subscribers. :All Hits Playlist :Daily 12:30am - 1:00am :When they sleep in a bed at late night for the greatest, latest and freshest music videos played on RPN during midnight. All Hits Playlists gives you only the best in music video releases of your favorite artists. No talking, no VJs – just purely all-hit music to fill your midnight sleep. :Penpen de Sarapen :Saturday 10:30am - 11:30am :Penpen de Sarapen is the longest-running children's musical variety show as a mix of fun and games, entertainment, and story-telling shows rolled into one, teaching Filipino kids in a good moral values. The program features kids as they show their talents in singing, dancing, acting, and hosting. It has become a venue for children who want to hone their skills and talents and become the stars of the future. More than that, the show also trains them to be active and responsible individuals by instilling good values that they should emulate throughout their daily activities. Penpen de Sarapen is accredited by the Department of Education (DepEd), and has won various awards from award-giving bodies such as the KBP Golden Dove Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, and PMPC Star Awards for Television. Join Ken Alfonso and the rest of Penpen de Sarapen kids. :Current: :Ken Alsonso (2018-present) :Sophia Zionne Ferrer (2013-present) :Former: :Connie Angeles (1987-2001) :Spencer Reyes (2007, 2013-2018) :MBA :Saturday and Sunday 3:00pm - 7:00pm :Feel the excitement and adrenaline rush of fast-paced hardcourt action in the MBA! :The Metropolitan Basketball Association is on its 20th year and is definitely pushing for more excitement as it found its new home on RPN. Without a doubt, the MBA fulfills the promise of more than scream-your-lungs-out kind of games. :The better alternative of professional basketball hosts your favorite local teams: LBC Batangas Blades, Cebuana Lhuillier Gems, RCPI Negros Slashers, Pampanga Stars, The Professional Group Davao Eagles, Osaka Pangasinan Waves, Olongapo Volunteers and the Casino Cagayan de Oro Amigos. :Happy Chie :Winner of the 2018 PMPC Star Awards for Television for Best Gag Show :Saturday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :An original local production of RPN from the pioneering success of their homegrown comedy shows on Philippine television, Happy Chie is a hilarious comedy gag show for the youth led by dancer and model-slash-actress Chienna Filomeno in her title role as a promising young lady as she tickle your funny bones, featuring sketches, gags, spoofs and skits of some popular TV, movie and radio shows as well as local and international personalities, commercial parodies and portions every now and then in each episode. :Cast: Chienna Filomeno, Rugene Ramos, Franco Daza, Princess Guevarra, Joemarie Nielsen, Mariam Al-Alawi, Kyle Manalo, Kino Adrian Rementilla, Carl Cervantes, Kim Cruz, Liezel Lopez, Arjan Jimenez :One Sound :Saturday 8:00pm - 8:30pm :The 30-minute interactive music show for the youth by offering the Top 40 and CHR music mixed with OPM to deliver the millennial sound for the young and hip, One Sound is hosted by the VJ Jazz Ocampo and VJ Clint Gabo, share their passion with the newest music as they take a glimpse of today's hottest, latest and freshest music videos for your favorite international and local artists every Saturday night to watch for your favorite music trends. The duo of VJ Jazz and VJ Clint will surely fan music lovers to watch them strut their ways to the music flavors of the new generation for new music and all the hits. One Sound also interviewed and features some of the country's well-known music artists and features album launches, gigs and concerts. Millennial and Gen Z music lovers from all over the world can send requests, thru email or text messages as this show features today's hottest, latest and freshest favorite hits in the international and local music industry. :Wattpad Presents :Love reading stories on Wattpad. Stories you'll love. Feel kilig all over again! :Saturday 8:30pm - 10:00pm :A weekly made-for-TV movie romantic anthology based on Wattpad stories, produced by RPN in partnership with Wattpad Studios. The romantic tele-movie series is hosted by VJ, Kelly dela Cruz, Wattpad Presents continues to give the young and young at heart by bringing to life the characters in the weekly love stories shared by up and coming popular titles and authors from the biggest online writing Wattpad. One of the most popular social networks in the country and the world’s largest online storytelling and reading community of writers and readers. Wattpad is also a major player in primetime entertainment, and while the rest of the world curls up with a story before bed, people across the Philippines to watch Wattpad stories on TV. One of their most watched programs and a favorite among millennials because they can relate so much with the stories. Every Saturday night, Wattpad Presents targets the young audiences, especially the millennials, by adapting some of the most popular love stories from within the Wattpad community for the small screen to be topbilled by this generation’s most promising and rising talented young stars and fresh love teams, guaranteed to make your Saturday evening a kilig experience. :Saturday Night Blockbusters :Beat the Saturday night boredom with great Hollywood movies showing on Saturday Night Blockbusters! :Saturday 10:30pm - 12:30am :Watch your favorite Hollywood blockbuster films at the privacy of your home. Get glued to your seats as you relive the movies of your favorite actors and actresses every week. Be it action, suspense, drama or comedy, Saturday Night Blockbusters offers the best of blockbuster movies and even star-driven movies from the top Hollywood movie production companies that is home to the biggest names in the U.S. entertainment industry. Catch your favorite Hollywood movies every Saturday night. :Movie in the Making :Sunday 10:30am - 11:00am :Movie in the Making gives you a 30-minute sneak preview of today's hit movies. Candid interviews with your favorite celebrities are featured, letting you know their own thoughts regarding the movie and the character they are playing. The show also gives you a guided tour of the different sets or shooting locations used and explains how special effects or computer-generated characters in the movie are made. :Kwarta o Kahon :Sunday 11:30am - 1:00pm :The show with lots of prizes, money, games, fun, laughs and surprises. :Enjoy an afternoon of entertainment, fun, and prize money in the longest-running game show on Philippine TV - Kwarta o Kahon. Featuring upcoming recording artists, sponsored game portions, and the original Kwarta o Kahon game, enjoy the show's live telecast every Sunday at the Entertainment Plaza of SM City North EDSA. :It is hosted by Nicole Hyala and Chris Tsuper, with co-hosts Saida Diola, Gary Lim and Cai Cortez :Boses Tinig Pinoy :Sunday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :A showcase of the Filipino talent in singing, Boses Tinig Pinoy is a nationwide reality search for the best in acapella to develop the talents of young individuals in music without the accompaniment of any musical instrument. As part of RPN’s massive programming for both TV and radio stations along with its technical equipment nationwide, the national singing contest for young and talented artist that will showcase the talents from the 12 regions of the country through a unique singing contest, which is performed in “acapella” with two categories – duet and trio. The national reality singing competition is hosted by Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Carl Guevarra, the show staged by the 12 RPN 9 radio stations nationwide, all contestants can form a duet or trio with other contestants regardless of what group they came in with and singers can be heard using their natural and powerful voices. The show will focus on a cappella for duet and trio to produce a harmonic melody with choreography because there would be no harmony to be created in solo a capella. The contest is open to a cappella duos and trios with members aged 15 and above, some of the students and out-of-the-school youth, who are members of a campus choit or a church choir to join the search. Auditions are held daily in all provincial stations nationwide. The panel of judges for the show include Nonoy Zuñiga, Aileen Papin and John Nite. The nationwide winner will take home P1 million peso worth of cash and valuable prizes plus a recording contract with PolyEast Records and a talent management contract with RPN Talent Agency. :Gag Kulit :Sunday 8:00pm - 9:00pm :It's a Candid Camera, Pinoy-style. Kamille Filoteo shifts to hosting a gag show that brings laughter to viewers, showcasing the wacky foreign videos, as well as funny Pinoy jokes and pranks, much more than hidden cameras, spoofs, gags, bloopers and hilarious practical jokes. Four hilarious segments that will surely get them LOL-ing in front of their TV sets. Foreign entertainment comes from Popcorn TV's pranks, home videos, extreme sports and other gags. Local fun includes: Versusmarysep! or the differences between male and female personal and social interactions; Kalatulaugh, interesting billboards and signage all over the streets of Manila and other territories; Balitalaga, real news with a punchline; Kantatero, with their music video parodies containing current issues; etc. Meanwhile, Kamille will also show gags from around the world via foreign videos that features cute pets, adorably babies, hidden cameras, home videos and many more. :Music Sessions :Sunday 9:00pm - 10:00pm :Every Sunday night is a pure entertainment, the premiere musical show of RPN that gave attention and importance to our local music. Featuring some of OPM’s biggest names and most promising acts and both up-coming and well-known Pinoy artists and musicians, Music Sessions promises to bring new growth to the OPM industry and re-affirms the network’s commitment to support OPM artists. It is hosted by Jungee Marcelo, one of the most established in the local music scene, showcasing a wide range of famous Filipino artists and bands in a live performances. It also served as a steppingstone for amateur artists to have a place in the music industry and will surely bring a whole new level of musicality in television. Join in and sing with our special guests as they perform our favorite hits live. :Sunday's Big Event (movies/specials/concerts) :Sunday 10:30pm - 12:30am :Spend a cozy Sunday night at home as you watch Sunday's Big Event. Catch your favorite movies, concerts, and other specials right in your own home. Blockbuster hits, award-winning films or musical extravaganzas are featured each week for your viewing pleasure. Sit back and relax as you watch for. News & Public Affairs :RPN News and Public Affairs programs are strongly positioned to bring to ever-widening audiences the exciting, fast-paced and often turbulent events of the century. RPN-9 has outstanding programs that combine talent, creativity and a greater respect for the intelligence and taste of the Filipino viewing public. :The RPN News & Public Affairs team is a dedicated and highly professional group of men and women. Headed by Pal Marquez, Vice President for News & Public Affairs of RPN, who cut his teeth in television news in the pioneering Channel 9 and DZKB of the martial law years. The RPN news team combines experience and youth, addressing issues with admirable perspective and a fresh look with one goal in mind… to bring audiences the news that matter. So if it’s news that you need, tune in to RPN 9. :RPN news team has always proven to be innovative in its news and public affairs programming. :Often this is the turf of the major news organizations, ABS-CBN, GMA 7, IBC and PTV, which pride in big-name personalities, state-of-the-art equipment and large work teams. RPN News has made up for the lack of the given with good broadcast writing and content. With the reformat of its station and the shift to more entertainment-based shows, RPN News and Public Affairs made the change. :RPN's primetime news program in Filipino, compete against the three giants ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC had all their newscasts in the vernacular. :Arangkada Balita :Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:30pm :Responsible, fair and objective as RPN's early-evening Filipino newscast, Arangkada Balita offers the hottest and latest news in the country, enabling the sensationalism and tabloid reporting to dominate its own in the highly competitive early evening news and public affairs block. Anchored by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and veteran newsman Alex Tinsay as they delivers the day's headlines in a flash. Backed by the expertise of the country's best news gathering and reportage of RPN News and Public Affairs under the nation's Kasama network, Arangkada Balita delivers the factual, accurate, fast-paced, comprehensive and biased reporting of the hottest news with the help of RPN News and Radyo Ronda correspondents. :Wake Up Call :Monday to Friday 6:00am - 8:00am :Mornings will never be the same again. This is the show that will change your daily morning viewing habit as they need to start your day right. The highly acclaimed early morning newsmagazine program with a hearty breakfast buffet of the hottest and freshest news, the latest business updates, the latest price watch and palengke updates, the meatiest commentaries and discussions, lifestyle secrets and features, the hottest sports stories, the latest showbiz and entertainment updates, health and fitness tips, the day's weather and up-to-date traffic situationers, plus much more. Have your fill of late-breaking developments, controversial topics, burning issues and hot-seat interviews with government officials, business and industry leaders, entrepreneurs and other newsmakers and provide general information and the latest insights on business developments, opportunities and issues for our morning viewers - your early morning paper delivered straight to your feel-good habit by the main man of morning television Mon Isberto and Roma Agsalud. :NewsWatch :Winner of the 2017 KBP Golden Dove Award for Best News Program. :Monday to Friday 11:00pm - 11:45pm :In 1970, RPN started the first "TV Newspaper" program in the country. :Informative, straightforward, unbiased and trusted for years. :Giving you the round-up of the day's top headlines in a the late-night news, NewsWatch remains the longest-running English newscast on Philippine television and the originator of one of the country's pioneer news programs in the 70's. Anchored by long-time RPN news anchors: veteran broadcast journalist and news anchorman Eric Eloriaga and RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca, NewsWatch has grown to become one of the most recognizable programs on Philippine TV as the gold standard in local news programs and a pioneer in the broadcast industry and has earned public trust by delivering the news without over dramatizing events or influencing opinions. NewsWatch is more than just a news program, its an institution. It provides a broad coverage of the news, delivered in a manner that is informative, straightforward, unbiased and trusted for years, focusing on the major news events that affect the country. :Big Stories opens the newscast before the opening intro with the day's top headlines followed by other stories related to the biggest story. The latest wrap on business, financial and economy news in BizWatch, tackle the stories of national concern and foreign news around the globe in WorldWatch from RPN's strategic partnership with the world's leading news authority, the weather forecasting system via WeatherWatch, catch your dose of sports news here and around the world in SportsWatch, and catch the latest in local and international entertainment scene in StarWatch. :RPN NewsBreak :Daily :Get a quick rundown of the day's hottest stories. RPN NewsBreak delivers 2-minute top of the hour news advisories on breaking events everyday. :Legal Forum :Monday to Friday 5:45pm - 6:00pm :Legal Forum is the longest-running 15-minute public service program as an on-air discussion of legal issues, answering the questions of letter senders, as hosted by renowned lady lawyer, Atty. Joji Alonso, together with other prominent lawyers as this week's guests. :NewsWatch Junior Edition :Saturday and Sunday 8:30am - 9:00am :NewsWatch Junior Edition is a 30-minute groundbreaking weekend morning news program targets the youth audience for kids and teens especially elementary and high school students, focusing on the latest local and international news, as well as sports, entertainment, weather, school and lifestyle news. Presenting the freshest young broadcast journalists ages 13 to 19, NewsWatch Junior Edition is anchored by Mayie Mapili. :Segments: K-12 Buzz (K-12 curriculum), School Watch (school), Our Camp, Stay Healthy, Scoreboard (sports), Glitz and Glam (entertainment) Programs :Proudly Station-Produced :E-Extra (Janeena Chan) :Monday to Friday 6:00pm - 6:30pm :Anchored by: Janeena Chan :Kasama, Break the Bank (Carlo Lorenzo) :Monday to Friday 7:30pm - 8:30pm :Hosted by: Carlo Lorenzo :WEEKEND FEATURES :Happy Chie (Chienna Filomeno) :Saturday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Jaymee Joaquin and Gabe Mercado :One Sound (Kisses Delavin and Martin Velayo) :Saturday 8:00pm - 8:30pm :Hosted by: Kisses Delavin and Martin Velayo :Wattpad Presents (Kelly dela Cruz) :Saturday 8:30pm - 10:00pm :Hosted by: Kelly dela Cruz :Boses Tinig Pinoy (Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Carl Guevara) :Sunday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :Hosted by: Jasmine Curtis-Smith nad Carl Guevara :Gag Kulit (Kamille Filoteo) :Sunday 8:00pm - 9:00pm :Hosted by: Kamille Filoteo :Music Sessions (Jungee Marcelo) :Sunday 9:00pm - 10:00pm :Hosted by: Jungee Marcelo AWARD-WINNING PRIMETIME SHOWS (RPN's BEST) :Riverdale (Monday @ 9PM) :MTV Movie & TV Awards :Best Kiss (KJ Apa and Camila Mendes) :Best Musical Moment (A Night We'll Never Forget by Riverdale cast) :Scene Stealer (Madelaine Petsch) :Show of the Year :2018 Saturn Awards :Best Action-Thriller Television Series :Best Performance by a Younger Actor in a Television Series (KJ Apa/Lili Reinhart/Cole Sprouse) :2018 Teen Choice Awards :Choice Breakout TV Star (Vanessa Morgan) :Choice Hissy Fit (Madelaine Petsch) :Choice TV Actor (KJ Apa/Cole Sprouse) :Choice Drama TV Actress (Camila Mendes/Lili Reinhart) :Choice Drama TV Show :Choice Liplock (Cole Sprouse and Lili Reinhart) :Choice Scene Stealer (Vanessa Morgan) :Choice TV Ship (KJ Apa and Camila Mendez/Lili Reinhart and Cole Sprouse) :Choice TV Villain (Mark Consuelos) :2018 People's Choice Awards :Drama Show of 2018 :Drama TV Star of 2018 (KJ Apa) :Female TV Star of 2018 (Camila Mendes) :Male TV Star of 2018 (Cole Sprouse) :Arrow (Tueday @ 9PM) :2018 Saturn Awards :Best Superhero Adaptation Television Series :2018 Teen Choice Awards :Choice TV Actor: Action (Stephen Amell) :Choice TV Actress: Action (Emily Bett Rickards) :Choice TV Ship (Stephen Arnell and Emily Bett Rickards) :Choice TV Show: Action :Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Tuesday @ 10PM) :2017 People's Choice Awards :Favorite Crime Drama TV Actress (Mariska Hargitay) :Favorite TV Crime Drama :2018 Gracie Awards :Actress in a Leading Role - Drama (Mariska Hargitay :Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (Wednesday @ 9PM) :2018 GLAD Media Award :Outstanding Comedy Series :2018 TCA Awards :Individual Achievement in Comedy (Rachel Bloom) :Grey's Anatomy (Thursday @ 10PM) :2018 People's Choice Awards :The Show of 2018 :The Drama Show of 2018 :The Male TV Star of 2018 (Alex Karev/Jackson Avery) :The Female TV Star of 2018 (Meredith Grey) :The Drama TV Star of 2018 (Meredith Grey) :MacGyver (Friday @ 10PM) :2017 People's Choice Awards :Favorite New TV Drama :2017 Creative Arts Emmy Awards :Outstanding Stunt Coordination for a Drama Series, Limited Series or Movie (Jeff Wolfe) :2018 Teen Choice Awards :Choice Action TV Actor (Lucas Till) RPN theme songs *''Wake Up Call'' - Amber Davis *''Karen's World'' *''Solved'' *''Why?'' *''Alikabok'' *''Student Canteen'' - performed by Student Canteen hosts *''Batibot'' - music by Louie Ocampo, lyrics by Rene O. Villanueva and sung by Batibot casts *''S.M.E. Go! (Go Negosyo)'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Penpen de Sarapen'' - performed by Penpen de Sarapen kids *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''One Sound'' - performed by Eurika *''Happy Cie'' - performed by Hannah Nolasco *''Kwarta o Kahon'' - performed by Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' *''Music Sessions'' - composed by Jungee Marcelo RPN VJ *Cover Photos *Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *Angelica Jane Yap �� on Instagram: “Hi Kuya @billyjoecrawford ����” *We fall in love by chance. We stay in... - Richard ღ Pastillas Girl | Facebook *Ang kukulit eh ������ TroPastillas - Richard ღ Pastillas Girl | Facebook *With tropastillas! After all, we're all... - Ms. Pastillas Girl - Angelica Yap | Facebook *�� - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *If you call someone ugly do not think... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *11214021_997344190287169_9207457654523656019_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 600 × 600 pixels) *Good evening �� - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *with Leonie Jean Parojinog - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *LANDMARKS in Maragondon - YouTube *Jasmine on Instagram: “Thank you Philippine Daily Inquirer for making me a Read Along ambassadress! It is such an honor to be part of this program to encourage…” *Jasmine on Instagram: “Caption this �� | Thanks ate @annecurtissmith and @LifetimeAsia for having me on the show! Enjoyed touring Intramuros on these cool…” *Anne Curtis on Instagram: “Got to experience biking around Intramurous today onboard a Phat Bam from #BamBikes ���� #badass �� The Little Sis joined me on this episode!…” *Official Sweethearts™ on Instagram: “#AnneCurtis #AnneCurtisSmith #JasmineCurtis #JasmineCurtisSmith #JasAnne #Sisters #FWordOutLoud #LifetimeWithAnne #Soon #On #LifetimeAsia…” *Official Sweethearts™ on Instagram: “#AnneCurtis #AnneCurtisSmith #JasmineCurtis #JasmineCurtisSmith #JasAnne #Sisters #FWordOutLoud #LifetimeWithAnne #Soon #On #LifetimeAsia…” *Sheila Marie Vicente on Instagram: “I'm excited to watch @lifetimeasia wherein there will be a special appearance of @jascurtissmith with @annecurtissmith and #Bambike founder…” *Eloisa Morong on Instagram: “"@vidanes_cm: Gorgeous ❤️" @annecurtissmith @jascurtissmith Sister goals ������ #FWordOutLoud #LifetimeWithAnne” Penpen de Sarapen *mike in pen pen - YouTube *Princess SHOWBIZ DAY's AVP - YouTube *Candies Compilation Penpen De Sarapen 2001-2003 - YouTube Happy Chie *CHIE on Instagram: “Taki taki, rumba. �� @selenagomez @ozuna @iamcardib @djsnake @simmishoes” *CkIenna Natics Official �� on Instagram: “CkIenna again in the House! �� Swipe to see more! ���� #ShowtimeNobyemBetnaBet” *CkIenna Natics Official �� on Instagram: “#Repost @itsshowtimeofficial_ig (@get_repost) ・・・ Hashtags Jimboy, Vitto, Maru, Wilbert and Kid, GirlTrends Krisha, Chiena, Joana with Ate…” See also * About RPN-9 | Facebook * GMA Kahpowsow PExchange:R U Ready 4 October's Insicured Showes? - Page 230 — PinoyExchange.com * An Teng - old abs | Facebook * 'Ang Makulay Na Daigdig Ni Nora' ~Drama... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * VILMA SANTOS VERY SPECIAL... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color ✨... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * SPIN-A-WIN Game show hosted by Jeanne... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * EAT BULAGA! - 1982 ✨ hosted by Vic... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Pepe Pimentel in Kuarta o kahon -... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Jerome Javier - Nora Aunor Behind The Camera of KBS 9 or... | Facebook * Naaalala niyo pa yung panahon ng RPN... - Jelanz del Fonso | Facebook * This one is an old ad for the now... - JeBi Tiong Dela Cruz | Facebook * Janeena Chan - Janeena Chan updated her cover photo. | Facebook * kuya lito's farewell party | Facebook * Untitled Album | Facebook * RPN | Facebook * RPN DTT Configuration | As of July 08, 2017 | Facebook * Old RPN-9 Sked in 1987 * New Vision 9's March Primetime (1992) * Channel 9 'fights' back * New Vision 9 Sked (July 1994) * RPN: The Network (1994) * RPN-9 Sked (2008) * CS9 Schedule (2008-2009) * ETC on RPN-9 Schedule (2011) * RPN's another teleserye My Family's Lover to conquer TV viewing on March 3, 2014 * The Kasama Network rolls out weekend revamp * Value Vision goes every weekday mornings * Is RPN-9 doing anything at all? * Channel 9 premieres impressive lineup * RPN reveals ‘Boses Tinig Pinoy’ champs * Docu-musical for RPN-9's 54th anniversary * In celebration of 18 years of telenovela, RPN relaunched Kasamang Telenovela * RPN-9 progrramming empowers viewers * Alternative fare for 9TV * Superstar goes to High Vocal on Sunday * The first-ever fantasy series I'm a Princesa on August 25 on 9TV * 9TV launches a new kind of teleserye, "Fall in Love for You" * Get a double dose of Kids Weekend on 9TV this September * RPN 9 kicks off New Year Countdown with Kasama stars * RPN-9 REINFORCES NEW IMAGE WITH ITS 9 NEW SHOWS * RPN-9 launches 'Kasama, Break the Bank' * Re-branding: 9TV is now RPN Network